j_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Palau
''Survivor: Palau ''was the fortieth season of Survivor. The season ended when Tom won the title of Sole Survivor, beating Kel and John by a 8-1-0 jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. The season featured 20 contestants dubbed as "castaways" marooned on four separate beaches in Palau. They were divided into four tribes: Ollei in green, Imetang in red, Tobi in black, and Koror in brown. The tribes were named for cities and islands in Palau. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the blue Ualap tribe (Palau spelled backwards). The hidden idol immunity was featured this season. Five were hidden; one for each original tribe and one at the merge. The main twist this season was the return of the four-tribe format last seen in Cook Islands. Following the previous seasons, producers wanted to create a season that would eliminate the idea of tribal reliance. For the second straight season, this failed. As with the previous season, only one All-Star made the All-Star list at the finale. Theodore Lansing, one of the most popular Survivors ever, refused to be ever brought back, as he found the experience "enriching, awe-inspiring, lush, but downright miserable. It was simply not for me." This season was called out by most media for the racism emitting from contestant Niko Neeca. In episode 2, Neeca's judgements were revealed when he wanted to vote off Choice for being "ghetto trash," while citing to fellow tribesmate Theodore that "if she were a Jew," she would be "twice the kill." Theodore and Sabrina, the two practicing Jews of the tribe, reported back to Choice and Amy their concerns with Niko. He was unanimously voted out at the Tobi tribe's first tribal council. Producers stated prior to the premiere of Episode 2: "We want to firstly apologize for the comments made by one of the castaways during tonight's episode. We do not condone any of the contestant's thoughts and the network does not support him in any way." Following the premiere of the episode, the producers were lambasted for casting such a racist character. Producers stated: "We had no idea that he believed what he did. Our extensive background checks revealed nothing. We would never have aired any of the comments had it not pertained to the tribe's dynamic. We had no choice but I think it makes a statement that every place in the world has racism and there is no escape. We apologize to anyone who was offended by last night's episode. Ratings plummeted in the next episode, but returned to its high in Episode 4. Theodore Lansing, the contestant who openly condemned Neeca and his beliefs, won both Player of the Season and Entertainment Award. Neeca, not surprisingly, was awarded Villain of the Season, making him the earliest-to-be-voted-out contestant to win an award at the finale. However, he was booed offstage at the Finale after he refused to make any apologies when asked. Contestants The Game *Theodore played the hidden immunity idol. Therefore, the four votes cast against him were negated. **Tom played the hidden immunity idol. Therefore, the seven votes cast against him were negated. Voting History Jury Vote Category:Seasons